


Us & Ourselves

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Drunken Kissing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this. In reality, it wasn't supposed to happenat allbut it did and there wasn't anything to be done about it now.





	Us & Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 7: Incest
> 
> In my opinion, this is literally one of my least favorite pieces of writing I've ever done, but I really wanted to just put together some benncest and not put too much thought into it.
> 
> Title is a song by Morning Parade.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. In reality, it wasn't supposed to happen _at all_ but it did and there wasn't anything to be done about it now.

Too many beers, dehydration from the sun and swimming. That must have been the reason they started kissing - just a bit of delirium. Jordie had been so warm when Jamie crawled between his legs and snuggled up on his chest. They were both a little sunburned so the heat could have been his own.

“Haven't laid with me like this since you were a kid, Chubbs.”

“So? I'm comfy, don't make fun.” Jamie tucked his face against the side of Jordie's neck.

His little brother's breath on his skin shouldn't have made him think anything in particular. Instead, it had Jordie running his hand into Jamie's hair, giving it a slight tug as he massaged it.

Jamie shivered and clung tighter to Jordie, hips trying not to thrust forward… that was something. 

“You like having your hair played with, huh?”

No answer. The beer coursing through Jordie said that wouldn't do. If Jordie hadn't been in this haze, he probably never would have let Jamie lay with him. Instead, he tugs sharper at Jamie's hair, enough to pull him back and look at the way his eyes are closed and his mouth is parted.

“Oh, yeah you do.” And then his lips are on Jamie's and Jamie isn't pushing him away. He doesn't understand _why_ he isn't but Jamie's staying right there, kissing him back and it's nicer than kissing has been in a while for Jordie.

A lot of the people he hooks up with are much smaller than him but Jamie has bulk. Muscle. He's holding Jordie down by laying on him like this. And Jamie's the one to let his tongue wander into Jordie's mouth, dispelling the thought that maybe he brother didn't want to do this. It's just a little bit of kissing, anyway. Unintentional but comforting, so he's not going to complain about it.

Jamie breaks the kiss, pushing away until they're looking at each other, both a little breathless. This is the little freakout he was waiting for. Jamie didn't realize what was happening and now he wants to stop an-

“Let me suck you off, Jor?”

“What?”

“Don't play dumb, asshole.”

“I thought this was just. Kissing, you know?”

“Well, I'm offering for it to not be. Take it or leave it.”

Jordie's getting toward halfway hard and it's been forever since he got his dick sucked. The last time was a girl he met in a bar and he honestly didn't even remember her name. Maybe it wouldn't be too awkward for them later, Jamie seemed pretty chill about this.

“Hey,” and Jamie's hand was between them, rubbing against his dick through his sweatpants. “You want this?” A little of that innocence Jamie had was showing, fear of being rejected clouding his eyes a little.

“Yeah. Yeah, ok, you can suck my dick.”

Jamie scooted down to lay on his stomach across the couch, dragging Jordie's pants down just enough to get him free. There wasn't the expected licks, testing him out.

No, Jamie straight up swallowed his dick, not wasting time. He was getting harder, surrounded by the wet heat of Jamie's mouth as Jamie sucked him like it could save his life. It was already messy, spit clinging to his cock and sliding from the corners of Jamie's mouth.

Sloppy but that didn't make it one of the hottest blowjobs he'd gotten in a while. It also didn't take Jordie long to realize that he wasn't going to last with his brother moaning around his length.

“Jamie, pull off.”

Jamie kept nudging Jordie's cock against the back of his throat.

“Serious. Pull off, I'm gonna…”

He redoubled his efforts, bobbing his head and Jordie was finally paying attention to the way Jamie was bucking his hips into the couch cushion.

“Gonna come, _fuck_!”

They both moaned as Jordie came in Jamie's mouth, sucking him through it until Jordie was pushing at his shoulders to get him to back off.

“Christ. Didn't know you were good at that.”

Jamie shrugs and doesn't say anything, just rests his face on Jordie's thigh.

“C'mere. Lemme help you.”

Jordie can see Jamie's shoulders flush, the color hiding some of his freckles.

“I don't, ah. Need help.”

Jesus, his little brother came from humping the couch while sucking him off. He was a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
